


quelling the demon

by freedomatsea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Set during Broken Heart, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I choose to believe that the scene  "Alright, enough distractions"  alluded to Killian and Emma doing the do, so here's my little missing sex scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	quelling the demon

It was remarkable how easily Emma had been able to quell the demon. But was it _really_ that surprising? After all they had been through, before this new wretched path they took, she’d always been able to quell his demons. She reached in and touched the darkest parts of his soul and filled them with light. Only this time it was harder and he knew he wouldn’t win in the end. The darkness was eating away at every last morsel of light he had left.

But he was going to take this moment. This last _good_ moment and he was going to savor it. Because it was only a matter of time before he lost himself and there was nothing Emma could do to keep him holding on. He was already too far gone, too lost in the darkness, and her light was already dimming.

“ _Emma_.” Killian said gently, his fingers brushing over her cheek as he met her gaze. “We’re alone now.”

“I know we are,” Emma whispered, pressing her forehead against his as she cradled his cheeks in her palms. Her eyes flickered closed and she let out a long breath. “Just focus on me Killian. Focus on our future.”

Killian nodded, “ _Our future_.” It was out of sight now, but if she still saw it, he’d be damned if he didn’t try to believe in it too. The hope for that future was one of the only remaining bright spots left in his heart. That and his love for her.

He tilted his head and brushed his lips over hers. Her lips moved over his with a little more intensity, a little more desire. It sparked a flame deep within him and he was desperate to cling to that light.

His arm slid around her, pulling her in flush to him. He could feel the magic and darkness thrumming in his veins, but he could feel the rush of desire flooding his soul and keeping the darkness at bay.

“I need you.” Killian rasped out against her lips, his hand skimming down her back, surprised to feel bare skin beneath his fingertips.

Emma giggled that girlish giggle that was only reserved for him. “Easy tiger.” She laughed, nipping at his bottom lip. “I should have known that you’d use magic to get me naked.” She cocked a brow.

Killian’s cheeks burned hot and his gaze raked over her newly bared skin, “I didn’t even mean too…” He shook his head. “Having magic is _new_.”

“You’ll get used to it.”

“I don’t want to.” He insisted.

“I know.” Emma nodded her head slowly, taking his hand in hers, bringing it up to her breast – a perfect distraction.

Killian groaned softly as he palmed her breast, his thumb brushing over the nipple. Somehow there was some sort of irony that _this_ was how their first time was going to go. Both of them – Dark Ones. He pushed those thoughts from his mind, there was no point in dwelling on that, not when he had Emma Swan half-dressed before him. He dipped his head, lips trailing along her collarbone, his tongue dipping out to lavish the skin – he could taste the magic that danced over her skin, he could feel the pulse of desire that rolled off of her.

“ _Killian_.” Emma moaned, her head tilting back to give him all the access he desired, he fingers tangling in his messy hair as his mouth found her unattended breast. Desire lanced through her – desire that she knew he could feel. That was one minute perk to both of them being the Dark One, to some extent they could feel each other. She could feel his panic and fear when the darkness was trying to tempt him and she wanted to replace those sensations with something far better. Desire and love.

Killian gave a dark little chuckle at the way she moaned for him, pressing herself up against him. “If I did away with your clothes with just a thought, why haven’t you divested me of these garments?” He questioned, dragging his lips along her jawline.

Emma laughed softly. “I was a little distracted by that mouth of yours.” She tugged at his hair, pulling him back so she could claim his mouth. She kissed him with an edge of almost manic desire. His heavy jacket and vest and shirt vanished as easily as her own upper garments had gone away. Her fingernails scraped down his back, mixing pleasure with the faintest hints of pain.

Killian pulled her closer as his tongue thrust into her mouth, mimicking what they both knew was soon to come. She could feel him pressed against her through his trousers, hard and aching to be freed from the leather confines of his pants. Her hand fell from his hair, slipping down between them, tracing over the outline of his cock.

“ _Emma_.” He hissed out as he broke from the kiss, his eyes dark with desire as he looked down at her. “Bloody hell.” Killian breathed, his lips parting as he groaned. Her touch was far better than he’d ever imagined. How they’d waited as long as they had was beyond him.

“Bet you’d like it even better if you didn’t have these on.” Emma said lowly, leaning up to nip at his bottom lip again, her teeth scraping over it.

Killian’s lashes fluttered shut as her fingers curled around him. Emma was right, he definitely liked it even better like this. “ _Fuck_.” He hissed out, his head resting against her shoulder as she stroked him. It really was the perfect distraction because he couldn’t focus on anything other than the way her hand felt as she stroked him.

“You like that, babe?” Emma rasped out close to his ear. She used her freehand to tangle in his messy hair again, knowing how much Killian enjoyed it when she played with his hair. If there was one way to control him, it would definitely be that.

“ _Yes_.” Killian retorted, turning his head to catch her lips. His hand skimmed down her side, over her bare hip as he made the last scraps of clothes disappear. He used his hook to catch her wrist, urging her to stop her torment at his cock. “I need you.”

“I need you too.” Emma whispered, cupping his cheeks as she leaned up to kiss him. She broke from the kiss seconds later as her back met the ground, a laugh escaping her lips. “That was an impressive magical move there, Killian.” She grinned.

Killian grinned back at her, “I didn’t even know I could do that. I was just thinking that it would be better if we were horizontal and _boom_.” He laughed, brushing his knuckles over her cheek, shifting his weight atop her. He felt _good_. Everything he was seemed zeroed in on her and it made everything else seem okay in the moment.

Emma wiggled beneath him, spreading her legs to accommodate his weight, bringing his cock flush up against her slick heat. They both groaned before she laughed and covered her mouth, her eyes bright with joy. “Then you can handle it?” She teased.

“Oh yes. But the question is, can _you_ handle it?” He grinned, dipping down to kiss her as he rocked himself against her, teasing both of them.

“Probably not,” Emma admitted, trying her best to sound serious, even as her lips curved upwards with a grin. “You feel like quite the big boy Killian.”

“Oh you know it.” He winked at her, kissing her again. “And don’t you forget it.”

“Never.” Emma promised, pushing her fingers through his messy hair. She leaned up to kiss him, her mouth slanting hungrily over his as he pressed into her, filling her completely in one swift thrust. She cried out against his lips, her legs crossing behind his back to keep him there.

Killian groaned against her lips as he rocked his hips into her. Everything else fell away and there was only _them_. The anger seemed to subside and the darkness seemed to recoil back into its depths. All he felt and saw and craved was _Emma_. No whispers of vengeance or plans were being taunted into his ear. There was just Emma, just them, and that faint hope of a future when all of this was over. For once he could see everything clearly, clearer than he’d ever seen it before.

He grasped for her hand, lacing their fingers together, holding onto her tightly.

As incredible as the moment was, they both knew it wouldn’t last forever. They were so worked up and their joint status as the Dark One, didn’t help them at all. Their releases built to a mind-numbing peak, before they both went careening over the edge. They couldn’t bask in it forever. As much as they both wanted to.

As easily as their magic had undressed them, it dressed them with equal ease. Killian wasn’t ready to let go, because he knew when he did it would all crumble at his feet. His hand skimmed over the smooth leather of her jacket, pulling her in close as he clung to these last few seconds of pure, unadulterated joy.

His lips were insistent against hers as they stood there among the forest. Emma pulled back, fingers trailing over his leather clad arm, holding tight to his bicep. Killian leaned in for more, pulling her close so their hips were pressed together again.

“Alright, enough distractions.” She whispered, a little huff of amusement slipping past her lips. Killian could feel the darkness filling up all the bright spots their _distraction_ had created. Twisting, taunting, pulling at his being. Their future was bleak, tainted with the knowledge of what was going to transpire. There were some fates out there that weren’t set in stone, that different actions and reactions could change, but this one was not one of those. He could brave face it for _her_ until there was no choice left.


End file.
